


奶香汤圆好吃吗

by EvanChin



Category: True Love - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 长得俊
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 08:36:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18279644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvanChin/pseuds/EvanChin
Summary: 甜食爱好者元宵节还是要吃又白又软的汤圆的^ ^





	奶香汤圆好吃吗

尤长靖收到林彦俊的信息时正在思考第二天出席活动的穿搭。

助理姐姐给了他几个选择，突发的选择困难症让他看着衣橱里的几套搭配为难。那种万家团圆的节日气氛渐浓，选一套温暖的look应该不错吧？

点开微信，高架上的定位跟着一条简短的文字：can’t wait to see you ^ ^

“诶这个人……真是有在直接的。”嘴上嫌弃了一会，看了一眼时间，还是笑着确认餐桌的摆盘。情人节一起窝在他们的小公寓里，准备一顿自己做的晚餐，也是很令人期待的。

林彦俊打开公寓门的时候，尤长靖正坐在餐桌边撑着头看着他，笑盈盈的眼睛不知道是因为面前那只热腾腾的碗冒出的蒸汽，还是它们的主人本身，感觉水波粼粼。  
“嗨，这么晚了，吃了吗？肚子饿吗？”  
“吼，有人这么久不见都不激动，还那么淡定坐在桌后学我吼~”林彦俊把行李放玄关后走近才发现，自己的男朋友何止是激动，简直是难得一见的主动。

“哇~尤长靖先生，你这是在假扮汤圆吗？”眼前的尤长靖，只堪堪套了一件宽松的白毛衣，一件两侧镂空的甚至连毛衣都不太算，只能算个褂子的罩衫。林彦俊按捺住直接把人吃干抹净的冲动，撑着桌子盯着这个白团子，嘴角的酒窝已经深得不行。  
“说什莫辣！你才是汤圆咧！”尤长靖伸手就是一拳，但是从来不用劲，“我今天有认真去健身哦~”配上娇嗔的表情，在林彦俊看来就像一只炸了毛的猫咪在挠人。笑着挨着尤长靖的粉拳，林彦俊接着逗着自家的小男友，“哇~这是汤圆尤长靖先生给我做的汤圆爱心甜点吗？好饿哦，可是也好累哦，汤圆要是能自己跑进嘴里就好了。”在桌子对面坐下，林彦俊张着嘴一副要人喂的样子。

“好啦好啦，我喂你，小心烫哦~”舀了一颗汤圆吹了吹，尤长靖很配合地喂对方吃下一颗，并期待地问：“好吃吗？这是我明天要去的金主爸爸家的哦~”发现对面那个人依然直勾勾地盯着自己，汤圆没嚼两下就吞了，尤长靖有点害羞：“嗯……我打算明天穿这个参加活动，你觉得ok吗？”  
“你就只穿这个？不ok，衣服干嘛不好好穿？”听闻小团子要这么见人，林彦俊瞬间站起，一步跨到尤长靖身边将人揽进怀里，还顺手从毛衣侧边的镂空处伸手进去摸了一把白嫩的腰，嗯，真是如假包换的奶团子。  
“怎么可能啦！当然会有内搭啊！衬衫什么的。”本又要落在身上的粉拳因为林彦俊不老实的大手一下卸了劲，软软地撑在胸口，加上红了的双颊和耳朵，在林彦俊看来，又多了一分邀请的意味。一只手抓住那又白又软的手十指紧扣，另一只手顺着腰一把揽住，尤长靖一下被林彦俊扣得死死的，交换了一个深吻。

林彦俊放开他的唇瓣时，尤长靖有点喘地看着他，一半因为缺氧一半因为动情，纯情得不行。  
“汤圆好吃，但我更喜欢吃奶香的。”  
“没有奶香馅的啦~林……唔！”尤长靖还没把话说完，就又被林彦俊堵住了双唇打横抱了起来往卧室走去。  
“有啊，我眼前不就是一个吗？让我尝尝好不好，宝宝？”林彦俊抱着他整个摔进床里，压在他身上，一直手撑在他耳旁，另一只手抠着他的右手掌心。炽热的眼神像是馋极了的人想要好好尝尝一道精美甜点，鼻息喷在他耳旁，让他不由地软了腰，更不要提感受到正顶着的自己小腹的某处。“很痒啦喂，你不要玩这个了啦……”尤长靖觉得自己快要被林彦俊的眼神灼伤，不由自主地向下移动了视线，但又正好落在了那一处让自己害羞的地方，不知所措地抽了抽右手，企图掩盖自己今晚打扮成这样，其实是自己主动的事实。

“哪里痒，嗯？宝宝？”小甜心难得投怀送抱林彦俊哪有放过的道理，两人好不容易才把行程排好，能在上海一起度过一个情人节之夜。感受到身下人被自己撩拨得也有了抬头的趋势，林彦俊凑近尤长靖的耳朵用气音接着说着充满挑逗的话，温热的气息喷在耳道，让尤长靖全身颤抖。  
“是这里？”舌尖缓慢沿着耳廓划过，引来更剧烈的一阵颤栗，“这里吗？”左手从毛衣下摆钻入，贴着细腻的皮肤直到乳尖，纤细修长的手指绕着红缨有技巧地打着圈，指腹时不时摩擦过小孔，让林彦俊满意地听见了一阵悦耳的呻吟。

“唔……彦俊……”逐渐陷入情欲的尤长靖半睁着眼睛，双手圈住了林彦俊的脖子开始撒娇索吻。

酒窝毫不掩饰主人的好心情，林彦俊上扬着嘴角开始舔舐吮吸那娇嫩欲滴的唇瓣，如自己最爱的草莓一般香甜。两人分开时，拉出暧昧的银丝，尤长靖觉得周围的空气都升温了，双唇也因为刚刚的热吻变得更加鲜红水润。此时他的衣服早已被拉至最高，林彦俊的手仍在他身上作乱，所到之处的皮肤呈现出粉色格外诱人，另一侧的椒乳被含住，舌尖模仿着刚刚的手指，玩弄着被忽视的这一侧。

“啊……舒服~”尤长靖情不自禁地挺起了胸脯，将自己更主动地送到对方面前，头向后仰着，露出雪白纤细的脖颈。

十分满意恋人的反应，快速脱去自己和对方身上碍事的衣物，林彦俊慢慢舔舐起对方小巧的喉结，和对方因为情动略微突起的青筋，牙齿轻轻噬咬着那一小处的皮肤，一直向下至锁骨，留下一处吻痕。而此时的尤长靖，已经放弃理智，任由自己沉沦在情欲中，丝毫没有顾忌自己第二天需要出席活动可能会被看见痕迹。

哎……这个小笨蛋。

大手顺着脊椎滑至后腰，将腰侧的软肉和饱满的臀部捏了个遍，令一只手则握住那处脆弱慢慢上下撸动着。尤长靖的手本来在林彦俊的腹肌上来回游走，下身突然被照料到，不由得双腿张开，缠住对方的窄腰，双手攥紧身下的床单：“哈嗯……彦……彦俊……好棒……”

尤长靖的娇喘过于诱人，那柔柔缠着自己的双腿让林彦俊想要直接一入到底。无奈顾及到恋人的身体和第二天的行程，林彦俊伸出两指在尤长靖股间撩拨，中指涂了些润滑剂停留在穴口轻微按压试探：“宝贝，其实痒的是这里，是不是？”随即手指便缓慢地探入已经非常火热的小穴，感受到肠壁非常热情的吸吮。

感受着前端刺激带来快感的尤长靖并没有十分困难便接纳了身后抽插的手指，很快便适应，随着对方的节奏扭动着腰试图获得更多。“唔……彦俊……还要~嗯……痒……”有点着急的想要握着对方的火热挺腰接纳。

“别急，宝宝你会受伤的。”林彦俊的声音染上情欲无疑是一剂催情剂，富有磁性的低音让尤长靖全身酥软。身下的手指一下加至三根，带着更多的润滑剂旋转地开拓那块湿润松软的美妙之处。  
“哈……不……那里……好棒……”增加的手指缓解了尤长靖下身的空虚，三指试探至一处软肉，刺激得他忘情地喊了出来。  
“宝贝，爽吗？”三指集中在软肉上旋转按压，惹得尤长靖双臂双腿紧紧缠住林彦俊。  
“啊不……啊……好爽……不要了……停……停一下……我要……唔呃……”

紧抱着林彦俊的尤长靖全身紧绷，双眼紧闭颤抖地射出一股浊液。高潮带来的舒爽让他头皮发麻，大口大口地喘气，耳边响起林彦俊的声音：“宝宝，这么稠……很久没有做过，要辛苦你了……”眼皮上落下温柔一吻。

手指退出小穴，林彦俊将自己忍耐多时的粗大对准小穴，一点点劈开还在高潮余韵的紧致甬道，温暖湿润的穴道即使隔着一层薄薄的橡胶依然烧断了最后一丝理智，一干到底。

“唔嗯……太深了……好大……”高潮不久的小穴异常敏感，林彦俊那处比手指粗太多，一下顶到花心让尤长靖有点承受不住，大口喘着气缓解着不适，双手不禁在林彦俊肩胛骨处挠抓，又怕指甲划伤对方，只用指腹接触，指尖发白。

林彦俊停下了在恋人身体里肆虐的凶器，转而开始照顾对方胸前两点和身下再次抬头的小兄弟，试图帮对方缓解不适。

“哈……彦俊……可……可以了……动一动……”身体再次逐渐被快感支配，尤长靖感觉自己的小穴因为前端的刺激已经开始分泌出液体，肠道开始一点点吸着体内的粗大，企图缓解那因为情动带来的空虚感。

床上温柔绅士的林彦俊，是只尤长靖一人独享的私人珍藏，他的温柔让尤长靖常常想干脆从此沉溺于此，再也不要上岸，义无反顾。

想到自己的男友忙碌一天，第二天还要飞去邻国完成一天的拍摄，尤长靖就着林彦俊还在体内的姿势，翻身骑在了对方身上。“嗯……”翻身带来的摩擦让尤长靖发出了悦耳动听的声音，林彦俊太过惊喜，埋在身上人体内的东西又胀大了一圈。

“呼……彦俊……换我来……”双手稍撑着对方的腹肌，借着力开始上下摆动着自己的臀浮动着，又因为对方的尺寸填得自己太过饱满，尤长靖难以自持地扬起头，忘情地告诉对方自己最原始直接的感受。  
“嗯……好满……唔……顶……顶到了……”  
“啊……轻一……点……好舒服……还要……”  
“慢……慢一点……彦俊……嗯……”

逐渐堆积的快感让尤长靖根本支撑不住身体，整个人趴在林彦俊身上，脚背绷直，脚趾蜷缩。林彦俊扶着尤长靖坐起来，又带来一阵惊呼。“呼……宝宝你很棒了，抱紧我。”在尤长靖额头上落下一吻，对方靠在自己的颈窝，双手穿过腋下环绕着自己后开始狂风暴雨般地耸动。

“嗯啊……好快……好棒……那里……嗯……用力……要来了……”尤长靖觉得全身只能感受到林彦俊那根和自己体内的那一点，快感铺天盖地袭来。  
“嗯……长靖……我们一起。”林彦俊隐忍的声音有魔力一般，让尤长靖不由自主心甘情愿地想要被他带领，让他主导这一场小别重逢的性事，真的太久没见了。

感受到林彦俊抱紧了自己加快了速度，尤长靖知道他也快了：“彦俊……给我……”疯狂的撞击让自己眼前一白，再次射了出来，白浊沾染在两人身前，林彦俊一声低喘，也将如数滚烫射出。  
两人抱着温存了一阵，感受着余韵。  
“长靖，小可爱，情人节快乐。“  
“情人节快乐，我也爱你。“

林彦俊本想抱着尤长靖去清洗，无奈对方撒娇打滚说一会再去的攻势实在招架不住，只好自己起身去浴室好好又放空了两小时。出来时小团子拿着手机睡着了，林彦俊打开微博一看，小团子今天健身也很辛苦呢。轻轻把手机拿开，林彦俊还是把小男友抱起，走回浴室替对方好好清洗一下。

好不容易结束差点擦枪走火的洗漱，已经到凌晨。林彦俊靠在床头，身旁躺着困得不行的尤长靖。  
“诶，尤长靖，好巧哦~“  
“什莫东西？“  
“我们发了好像的自拍哦。“  
林彦俊的微博po出了和尤长靖几小时前发出的很相似的自拍。#还好有你在#  
“诶，你这样别人会误会馁~“虽然这么说，但是小团子还是对着手机发射甜笑。照片里屏幕上的贴纸，爱爱亲亲考拉，配的歌，各种各样来自这个文艺青年的小巧思，无不在替他诉说着爱意。他都懂。  
有些巧合多了，就不是巧合了。


End file.
